yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Getting Lost in the Everfree Forest (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Getting Lost in the Everfree Forest. One day, Twilight Sparkle was at the Golden Oak Library teaching her pupils about the great outdoor experience. Twilight Sparkle: And in conclusion, Survival is the other solution of the outdoor experience. Pound Cake: Yawn! Pumpkin Cake: Boring! Then, Princess Sharon and Princess Solarna came to see them. Princess Sharon: Hi, Guys. Princess Solarna: Hello, Everyone. Princess Yuna: Hi, Solarna. Hello, Sharon. As class was about to end, Sharon and Solarna came up with a brilliant idea. Princess Sharon: We have an idea, We should take Yuna and her friends out. Princess Solarna: Why don't we take them campin with us? Princess Yuna: Great Plan! Twilight Sparkle: Sounds like a good idea, Solarna. K.I.T.T.: Mind if we tag along with you just in case, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Sure. By all means, K.I.T.T.. Lightning McQueen: Yes! Mater: All right! (high tires with McQueen) As the big day came, Princess Yuna and her friends were getting ready for camp. Princess Solarna: Anything got, Baby sister? Princess Yuna: Let's see, We have the tents, sleeping bags, the trailers, graham crackers, chocolate bars, the Stay Puft Marshmallows, popcorn, eggs, bacon, lanterns, coolers, matches and the Journals. (placed her Journals in her saddlebags) Cruz Ramirez: I'm ready for camp. Princess Sharon: Ready to go, Dipper? Dipper Pines: (was starting up the Mystery Cart after loading it up) Almost, Sharon. Gosalyn Mallard: Ready, Vanellope? Vanellope von Schweetz: (got into her kart, The Candy Kart) You bet, Gosalyn. Princess Solarna: (checking the Flying Ford Anglia) Okay, We're all set. Sunbeam: Here we go! Princess Yuna: Bye, Mama! Bye, Papa! Princess Luna: Goodbye, Yuna! Hiro: Have a great time! Snowdrop: We will! Sensei Garmadon: Have fun! Tyrone: Call us if you need help! Princess Celestia: Have a wonderful time, Yuna! Princess Yuna: We will, Aunt Celestia! Step on it, K.I.T.T.! K.I.T.T.: Very well, Yuna. Mack: Everfree Forest, Here we come! And so, They left for the Everfree Forest. Soon, The trailers are at the open space to set a campsite. Zeñorita Cebra: Everfree Forest. A forest where my Mama lives. Princess Sharon: Now, That's what I called "Roughing It". Dipper Pines: (got out of the Mystery Cart and unpack his belongings) We're all set. Vanellope von Schweetz: (park her Candy Kart near the Mystery Cart and got out) Now, This is more like it. As for Yuna, She set up the biggest tent she could magically make. Princess Yuna: Ready, Snowdrop? Snowdrop: Yeah, I'm ready. Princess Yuna: We got the tents ready, Solarna. Princess Solarna: Way to go, Yuna. Princess Flurry Heart: That is one big tent. Lightning McQueen: It sure is, Flurry. Dusty Crophopper: Tell me about it. Cruz Ramirez: Well, I could get use to this tent already. That night, Sharon and Solarna were preparing a campfire as they set up dinner. Princess Sharon: Dinner's ready! So, Yuna and their friends had dinner. Princess Solarna: Okay, Who's ready to make S'Mores? Mabel Pines: I am! Dipper Pines: Same here! As all the marshmallows were roasted, Gosalyn and Mabel made lots of S'Mores for everyone and everypony. Mabel Pines: S'mores, Everyone and Everypony! Gosalyn Mallard: Come and get it! Brownie: Yes! Princess Yuna: Alright! Dipper Pines: They look great! Princess Solarna: Dig in! So, Everyone and Everypony enjoyed their S'Mores. Soon, It was time to tell some Scary Stories. Princess Solarna: Now then, Let's tell some scary stories. Mater: Anythng but the Ghostlight, I'm afraid of the Ghostlight. Lightning McQueen: Relax, Mater. Nothing to be scared about. Mater: I just don't want to hear about the Ghostlight. Gideon Gleeful: I got just the scary story for y'all. Pedro: Like what, Gideon? Gideon Gleeful: Glad ya ask, Pedro. In the story of Christine, Gideon started narrating. Gideon Gleeful: (narrating) A long time ago, The unpopular nerd, Arnie Cunningham bought a 1958 Plymouth Fury, Which he names Christine. Arnie develops an unhealthy obsession with the car, To the alarm of his jock friend, Dennis Guilder. After a bully, Buddy Repperton defaces Christine, She restores herself to perfect condition and begins killing him off along with his friends. Determined to stop the deaths, Dennis and Arnie's girlfriend, Leigh Cabot decide to destroy Christine. After the story, Gideon begins to finish his story. Honker Muddlefoot: What happened? Gideon Gleeful: Christine was completely destroyed and crushed by Dennis with help of a bulldozer. Gosalyn Mallard: What about Arnie? Gideon Gleeful: He died after a motorway accident. Princess Yuna: I read one of Stephen King's books, Christine. According to Journal 9, Christine was a possessed red 1958 Plymouth Fury vintage vehicle with a life of her own. Christine had murdered Rita, Veronica and Roland D. LeBay, Tommy Deckinger, A Police Officer, Moochie Welch, Richie Trelawney, Don Vandenberg, Buddy Repperton, Will Darnell and Regina and Michael Cunningham. And Arnie was the last victim. K.I.T.T.: That certainly sound scary. Lightning McQueen: That sounds terrifying. Dusty Crophopper: I'll say. Princess Yuna: I have to research on my Journals, There maybe more to learn. Princess Solarna: Easy, Baby Sister. You've done plenty for now. Princess Sharon: Let's get some sleep, We have a long day ahead. So, Everyone went into their tents with Yuna and her friends in the biggest tent. As everyone wit to sleep for the night, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake prepared to pull a prank on Yuna, Dipper and Mabel. Pound Cake: Ready, Pumpkin Cake? Pumpkin Cake: Ready! Just as they cast as shadow of Christine, Yuna, Dipper and Mabel were spooked out of their tents and into the woods. Just as they got into the Mystery Cart, Dipper drove as fast as they could. Dipper Pines: (drives the Mystery Cart) Did we loose her? Princess Yuna: I think so. Mabel Pines: Uh, Yuna. How do we get back at the campsite? Princess Yuna: Let me see on my Journals. As she researched on her Journals, She could see a map to where it leads to. Princess Yuna: Guys, Look at this. Dipper Pines: What is it, Yuna? Princess Yuna: It's showing a map. Mabel Pines: Where do you think is leading us? Princess Yuna: I don't know, But we're about to find out. Come on, Let's go. So, They followed to where the map leads them to. Just as Yuna and the Pines Twins got far away from the campsite, They discovered the ancient castle of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Mabel Pines: Yuna, Look! Princess Yuna: The Castle of the Two Sisters! That's where Mama and Aunt Celestia used to live there. Dipper Pines: Let's check it out. So, Dipper drive to the Mystery Cart to the castle. Meanwhile, The Fearsome Crooks made it to Tartarus and freed the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher: Thanks a lot for free us, Negaduck. Negaduck: With pleasure, Lord Bill Cipher. Bushroot: So, Uh, What's your plan now that you're free? Bill Cipher: I will cast a spell to bring back Christine. Nightmare Moon: Excellent idea. Megavolt: You mean that mean machine that terrorized all civilians? With that questioned, Bill Cipher casted a spell bringing Christine back to life. Christine: (now has red eyes on her windshield and mouth) It's so good to be back! Liquidator: And coming to you live at night, Christine! Now with red eyes and mouth. Mojo Jojo: Impressive, Bill. But how is she going to put an end to Princess Yuna and her pitiful friends? Dark Sombra: First, Go and steal the Journals and bring them to us. HIM: It'll be our pleasure, King Sombra. Bill Cipher: Christine, I can make you as a lieutenant? Christine: Is that right? Jackson Storm: You got it, Sweetheart. Nightmare Moon: You can be Christine's back up. Jackson Storm: I like the sound of that. Daybreaker: Don't fail us, Negaduck. Negaduck: Relax, Daybreaker. We'll make sure of it. So, The Fearsome Crooks drove Christine as they go on the hunt. Back at the Everfree Forest, Sharon and Solarna were disappointed in Pound and Pumpkin Cake. Princess Sharon: What were you two thinking?! Princess Solarna: Didn't you realize that it'll only endanger them for pulling a prank like that?! Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: We're sorry. Princess Flurry Heart: Let's hope so. Honker Muddlefoot: I can't find them anywhere, It's too dark in here. K.I.T.T.: Don't worry, Honker. We'll find them together. Lightning McQueen: Let's go. Mater: Wait for me! So, Everyone and Everypony begin a search party while Gosalyn called her father for help from the Justice Squad. Meanwhile, Yuna and the Pines Twins were exploring the ancient palace. Princess Yuna: Look at this place! Dipper Pines: There's the throne room. Mabel Pines: Oh, The Tree of Harmony! Suddenly, Christine came driving herself after them. Christine: Hello, Yuna, Dipper and Mabel. Princess Yuna: It can't be! Mabel Pines: But it is! Dipper Pines: Christine? But you were destroyed! Christine: True, But I now have a few masters of my own to thank. Princess Yuna: Let me guess, The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher? Christine: Yeah. And the Fearsome Crooks also. Jackson Storm: And don't forget about me. Princess Yuna: Don't we even have enough of you, Storm? Jackson Storm: Not quite. At last, They got out of Christine. Negaduck: Did ya miss us, Princess? We sure missed you. Princess Yuna: Oh no. Quackerjack: Oh yes, Princess Yuna. (laughs goofily) It's Play Time! Nightmare Moon: The time has come to say your goodbyes, Princess Yuna! Bill Cipher: So long, Dipper and Mabel! Christine: Goodbye, Princess Yuna, Dipper and Mabel Pines! Jackson Storm: And mean it this time! Just then, A big ash of smoke appears as the Friendly Five are about to say their motto. The Friendly Five: We are the terrors that flap in the night, We are the thumbtacks that pops your car tires! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Negaduck: It can't be! The Friendly Five! Princess Black Hole: Uh-oh. And just in time, The Justice Squad came to the rescue. SpongeBob SquarePants: (as Tne InvinciBubble) Sour Note, Take them down. Squidward Tentacles: (as Sour Note) (take a very deep breath and blows his clarinet very loudly) Princess Morbucks: (covers her ears) Make it stop! Jackson Storm: Ahh! Darkwing Duck: Alright, Justice Squad. Let's get dangerous! Negaduck: Fearsome Crooks, Attack! Nightmare Rarity: I look forward to this. Bill Cipher: Christine, Destroy those foals and kids! Christine: My pleasure, Master. At last, The battle of Good vs. Evil begins. Christine: You're mine! Just as Christine comes closer, Yuna flew up away from her. Princess Yuna: You miss, Christine! Christine: You foolish brat! Nightmare Moon: Come down and fight! Dark Sombra: You don't have the nerve! Bill Cipher: Come down and fight us already! As for the the Justice Squad, Their fight with the Fearsome Crooks goes on. SpongeBob SquarePants: (as the InvinciBubble) How's your fight coming, Darkwing Duck? Darkwing Dark: Better as usual, InvinciBubble. Yuna open she the portal and Sending Bill, The Nightmare Family and Christine to Tartarus. Princess Yuna: Aidos, Bad guys! Christine: (getting sucked in) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Nightmare Moon: Not Again!!!!!!!!!!!! Bill Cipher: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Jackson Storm: (gets a parking boot) Oh come on! Darkwing Duck: Jackson Storm and the Fearsome Crooks were held hostages once again. Just then, The rescue party came just in time. Princess Sharon: There they are! Princess Solarna: Yuna, We were so worried! Are you okay? Princess Yuna: No worries, Solarna. We're fine. Pumpkin Cake: It's our fault you guys got lost by accident. Pound Cake: We're sorry, We were only having fun with you. Princess Yuna: We forgive you two. K.I.T.T.: Very good, Let's all let bygones be bygones. Guido: Non avrei potuto dirlo meglio. (translates "I couldn't have said it better") Luigi: Neither could Luigi, Guido. Soon, They return to their campsite. The next morning, Yuna and her friends returned home. Princess Luna: Yuna, You're home. Hiro: Did you two have fun? Snowdrop: Yes, Hiro. Princess Yuna: You would've seen what happened, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: We've heard, Yuna. And you and your friends have lots of potential. Princess Sharon: I'm glad you had a fun time, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks to you, Sharon. Princess Luna: I've missed you so much, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I've missed you too, Mama. That night, Yuna writes on her Journal 4 about her scariest camp night. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, We had a horrific night. And in a crazy way, That's right, Christine, A red and white 1958 Plymouth Fury that I know because she joined Bill Cipher and Company. Christine was her lieutenant, While Jackson Storm became her back up. Thanks to the Justice Squad, We've defeated them together. Remember, Have the best camping summer ever. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna continued gazing at the stars. The End In the end credits at Golden Oaks Library, Yuna told the whole story about her summer camp trip. Princess Yuna: So, That's how all of this happened. Kai: That's amazing, Yuna. Dipper Pines: At least we're safe from Christine. Lightning McQueen: Well said, Dipper. Cruz Ramirez: It was worth it. Dusty Crophopper: Tell us more. Princess Luna: Go on, Yuna. They're dying to hear it. Princess Yuna: Okay, Mama. So, Yuna continued her storytelling to her friends. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225